Chloe
Chloe is a female character who is created by adamkleinschmidt2003. She has a lot of friends (Kate Lovposki, Destiny, Nicole, Carley, Julie, Angelina, Ally, Adrianna, Kendra, Nakamario27, and Saulius Mronzinskas), she has a boyfriend named Thomas, she has a few enemies (Zoey, Kumi, Candace, Kendra Cucchiella), and she has parents named Kelly and Daniel. Her best friend is Emily Movolvoski. In 2013 she appeared in Thomas' grounded series and also got grounded a few times, but in early 2015 it was ended. Now they both are good characters. Her parents are called Kelly and Daniel (Daniel has Welsh, German and Austrian descendants). She is usually pretty polite, but she can also lose her temper. Information Full Name: Chloe Lambert Piper Gender: Female Born: March 30, 1996 (Charlotte, North Carolina, USA) Married: May 31, 2021 (Age: 24) Died: July 31, 2093 (Aged 96) Age: '''15 (During the events of the Thomas series) 19 (Current logical age) Anniversary: September 30, 2019 (Age: 22) Occupation:' High School Student (currently) '''Family:' Daniel (father) Voice: Diesel (until March 31, 2016), Steven (current) Kelly (mother) Voice: Kate, Kendra Bernard Voice: Eric Typher Voice: Paul Marcia Voice: Julie Voice: Princess First Appearance: '''Chloe goes to her dreamland (adamkleinschmidt2003) '''Last Appearance: '''Chloe Marries Thomas (IceCreamFanatic2001) '''Ethnicity: Caucasian-American Political view: Conservative Religious view: Christian Additional information Norwegian Name: Flora German Name: Tanja Dutch Name: Lisa Romanian Name: Abby Danish Name: Katrein Polish Name: Annika French Name: Katie Afrikaans Name: Vanessa Filipino Name: Khloe Finnish Name: Kloie Indonesian Name: Khloé Arabic Name: كلو (Klu) Russian Name: Хлоя (Khloya) Bulgarian Name: Клои (Kloi) Hebrew Name: קלואי Hindi Name: च्लोए Greek Name: Χλόη Japanese Name: クロエ (Kuroe) Chinese Name: 克洛伊 (kè luò yī) Serbian Name: Čandace Korean Name: 클로 (Keulloi) Thai Name: แคทเธอรีน (Khæ ṭhex rīn) Welsh Name: Gwyneth Luxembourgish Name: Chloië Hungarian Name: Szábusiana Czech Name: Klára European Portuguese Name: Ticha Swedish Name: Gwyneth Turkish Name: Anika Favorite Shows: The Adventures Of Kate, The Backyardigans, Teletubbies, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Peanuts Movie, Peanuts Movie 2, Blue's Clue's, Wonder Pets, Toy Story 2, Blaze And The Monster Machines, Elmo's World, Tickety Toc, Teen Titans Go, Toy Story, The Simpsons, Blue's Room, And Wow Wow Wubbzy IceCreamFanatic2001's Chloe Same but she has half-circled eyes in ForSchools due to her original eyes not being available in GoAnimateForSchools and her brain (IceCreamFanatic2000) was mixed with the same person who uses half-circled eyes in the same software. She also likes Erika, Zoey, Candace, Kumi, Annabelle and Candace in her series along with other girls IceCreamFanatic2000 likes. She still hates Zara. The reason for that was because IceCreamFanatic2000 wanted to make her in new Comedy World. She did the same thing to Kumi, Kailina and more. IceCreamFanatic2000 even wanted to make her and Thomas in adult look. Her mom also wears earrings in her series as she wanted to make the earringless people have earrings because she wanted to make alternatives. I Hope Princess's Voice Gets Removed In January 31, 2021 Thomas & Chloe goes to KFC for lunch 21676935L.jpg|Chloe And Emily At The Movies And Gets Ungrounded NA_131010-1091.jpg|This Is The Methuen High School Chloe Goes To 21581938L.jpg|Chloe Is Excited On Her Last Day Of C Grammar School (she got all A+'s, her boyfriend got all A+'s except for English where he "only" got a normal A) Category:Former Troublemakers Category:Now good girls Category:2017 Series Category:2093 Deaths Category:Series Cancelled November 2026 Category:2021 Married Category:July deaths Category:Grounded Series Category:July 31st Deaths Category:May Last Day In Schools Category:August High Schools Category:2017 Last Day In Schools Category:2017 High Schools Category:2016-2017 12th Grades Category:Grades Category:Students with constant A's Category:Colby Bard Category:Kate's Friends From The Adventures Of Kate Category:Grandchase Realcook Category:2036 Adults Category:2014 Films Category:2060 Films Category:2012 debuts Category:2013 shorts Category:2009 Shorts Category:2008 Debuts Category:December 13th Shorts Category:All Births Category:2042 films Category:2015 Debuts Category:2009 debuts Category:2004 debuts Category:2008 films Category:2013 Debuts Category:December 26th debuts Category:March 30th Births Category:Los Angeles High School Students Category:1997 Births Category:1997 births Category:2098 Deaths Category:2019 Weddings Category:Christians Category:Born again Christians